nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Estarossa/@comment-83.152.205.89-20180209225900
So I've seen these theories where Mael is Estarossa or Mael's mind is in Estarossa's body and Mael's soul is in Escanor. I think I can agree with this to an extent. However, I think both Mael's mind and soul reside within Estarossa and that the only thing that belonged to Mael that resides in Escanor is sunshine. I think I have found a common theme through out this subset of characters that leads me to believe that they are all in fact connected. The common theme is Love. I know love is a main theme throughout the story but it seems especially important to this subset of characters. Let's start with some basics. Escanor and the sin of Pride. Pride in and of itself is a great love. The issue is its a love for oneself. We've all seen how prideful Escanor can be but we've also seen how genuine his love for another is and that being Merlin. He's shown he is willing to do anything for Merlin and to even go as far as to call her his sun. Another allusion to Escanor and the theme of love is the Divine Axe Rhitta. The story goes that Rhitta was named after a maiden that was loved by the Sun. The grace Sunshine is obviously alluding to this lol. So my theory is that whoever holds Sunshine is cursed to fall in deep love with another. Maybe the SD bestows the grace upon the angel who loves her the most. This brings me to Mael, the previous holder of Sunshine. I believe there are two paths this love could take. Path A, the route I mentioned previously where he loved the SD immensely so she bestowed the power on him. Rhitta could be an allusion to this since on the head of the Axe a character that resembles the SD is shown. However, I believe this could also take another route. I believe that Mael may have had an extreme love for the original Elizabeth since she was also depicted to be the next in line for being the SD I believe. I think Mael hated the demons because Elizabeth fell in love with the prince of demons. I think he hid this from the Elizabeth ( much like how Escanor tries to hide his love from Merlin) which is why he worked with Stigma and could also answer why Goddesses were so cruel to demons. This brings me to the third member of this circle jerk, Estarossa. Coincidentally, he holds the commandment of... you guessed it, Love. Estarossa has shown genuine passion in the past for his brother Meliodas. He literally cried as he was killing him. His love is genuine. Now the the reason he gets muddled into this theory is because he obviously has a relationship with these characters. Him and Escanor fought (Praise the sun). He is depicted as being the one to deal the killing blow to Mael as of now. He and Elizabeth also have a very strange as he showed up in her dreams and vice-versa. He even blatantly said he wanted Elizabeth for himself when confronting AM Mel. Now comes my theory on him, I believe that Mael's pure hatred for demons got countered hard by Estarossa's commandment which would make sense. This led to Mael being defeated but his hatred was so vast he was able to possess Estarossa or reside within his body. This leads to this strange connection Elizabeth and Estarossa have, they are dormant memories of Mael that are popping up as he gets closer to possessing Estarossa. So we know that Estarossa will definitely have some connection to this whole thing, this is just my idea of how he is connected. Now here is what I believe will happen in the future. I believe that Escanor will have deal with his pride and I believe something will cause a future hatred to show up in Escanor. I think Escanor will definitely have two more fights in this series and maybe a third. The first will be with Ludociel because that seems to be hinted at. I think we'll get some witty one-liners and classic Escanor. Now we know that Estarossa is doing sneaky shit trying to collect commandments and become OP. I think what will happen is he will collect as many commandments as possible and then Mael will posses Estarossa as a sort of revenge for Estarossa killing him. Henceforth, Mael will have control of enough commandments to Rival the DK in strength. While OP either Estarossa or Mael will severely wound Merlin to the point of Escanor thinking she is dead. This will lead to Escanor becoming super angry like Mael was in the past and getting his shit pushed in. I believe this is where Escanor will have to get over his anger and his pride and proclaim his love to Merlin to gain access to some new form of sunshine that is even stronger. He goes on to whoop OP Mael/Estarossa. Then in his final battle, which is just my dream as a Escanor fanboy he goes on to fight the SD because she needs to be beaten just like the DK does. I believe Escanor will go on with his new sense of humility and his new sunshine to challenge the one that created the grace. I believe that this will be some magnificent battle that will lead to a stalemate where they both end up dying but now that sunshine has evolved past what it was originally meant to be it survives even though the SD is dead and that is how it will be passed down to Gawain in the future. Tell me what you think. If you wanna add on or see some plot hole feel free to share.